


Yuuyouta For The New Year Soul

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: First work of 2018 and it's Romcom Fare enjoy





	Yuuyouta For The New Year Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CainReprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainReprobus/gifts).



Yuuya Sakazaki liked to consider himself a gentleman.

There was a fine line between levels of men, and he knew this quite well. Not to mention, the overlap. A common man could be scum, or a tryhard, or just average, or a gentleman. Likewise, a nobleman could be any of those. Yuuya knew quite well that he had, at times, been a tryhard. These days, however, he believed he had perfected the art of flirting in a way which quite suited him.

As it was, this made Yuuya quite a charmer. He wasn't the sort of man who needed to have women fawning over him to feel loved, but it certainly didn't hurt. Occasionally a particularly bold flower, as he liked to think of them, would offer to buy him a drink or even outright ask him on a date. He was quite glad to be in an age where women felt confident in doing such things, but unfortunately, he always had to turn them down. Likewise, when men asked.

For, as Yuuya settled into a truly charming personality, he also found himself becoming truly charmed by one person in particular. It didn't suit his new style at all, to be falling for someone as hard as he seemed to be, but style wasn't something that love ever claimed to be considerate of. Rather, it was through Yuuya's attempts to hone his interactions with the pretty people who walked the earth that he'd come upon this predicament to begin with.

Yes, Yuuya Sakazaki would admit; to be certain he had crossed the line from tryhard into gentleman, he had taken it upon himself to seek out interactions where it was perfectly acceptable and understood that two people would flirt with each other without any expectation on either side that anything could come of it. None other than the ever-elusive charismatic art of the Maid Cafe.

Many would consider becoming a regular at a Maid Cafe to be a badge of failure, a sign that the regular had given up on proper social interactions and needed to be coddled by girls who were required, under paycheck and hope for tip, to be not only kind, but adoring to him. Yuuya did not see it such, and made certain that the maid who most frequently waited his table was aware that he was not that type of person, but one who saw Maid Cafes as the perfect opportunity to hone his social skills without the stress that comes with consequences for Freudian slips or simple conversational missteps.

That maid, the one who remembered his name and his coffee order each time, beginning from the third (an impressive feat) introduced herself only as 'Ryouko' each time. She didn't offer a family name, saying that she preferred it to have a more personal touch, unlike some of the other maids who gave out their full names and required something like a full stamp card before the first name was acceptable.

Yuuya thought that was an awful corporate way of getting to know somebody.

Ryouko reminded him that the reason his black coffee cost a whole 700 yen was because he was also paying for the experience.

And Yuuya knew that. He was paying for Ryouko's company in the same transaction as coffee and cake, and he tried to utilize that knowledge to keep the proper, professional emotional distance. In spite of this... Ryouko had captured his heart and was holding it captive.

Yuuya was quite well aware that this was not a good thing of him to do, but he needed to get his feelings sorted out. There was no way that he could move on if he was still caught up on the glimmer of potential that he knew ought not to be there. He was the customer, and she was merely providing a service, but he hadn't even noticed till it was too late that he'd broken his own discretion.

"Salut, Ryouko-chan," He greeted her as usual, as he took his usual table, though he knew today's visit would become quite unusual, "How are you on this fine day?"

"Ah, Master Yuuya~!" She called over to him with a bright smile from where she was bringing a tray of teacups to the back, "I'll be _right_ with you!"

"Take as much time as you need, mon amie!" Yuuya said, settling into his seat and picking up the menu, just to check if there was anything that had changed since the last time he'd been there. Nothing new, nothing missing, not this time. He barely had to wait at all before Ryouko turned up at his table to take his order.

"So, Master Yuuya," Ryouko said, hands clasped in front of herself, "Your usual coffee order, right? And what would you like to eat today?"

"Well, I was thinking I might get your recommendation today," Yuuya said with a wink in her direction, "What's _your_ favorite thing on the menu?"

"Well, I like the strawberry cake, myself..." Ryouko said, "It's kind of a customer favorite, because it looks really cute, but I think it tastes the best too!"

"I'll order two slices of that, then," Yuuya said, "And ask if you might sit down and eat one of them with me?"

"Ah, I'm really flattered! But, you know, I'm afraid that I can't accept," Ryouko sighed as she turned him down, and Yuuya almost felt like she wasn't especially keen on doing so, but he would respect her decision. What sort of gentleman wouldn't, after all?

"I understand," He said with a wave of his hand, "I am the customer, and you're just doing your job. Truth be told, this was the outcome that I was expecting. I just thought it couldn't hurt to try!"

"Uh, well," She looked away, "It's not exactly that. Maids end up dating customers all of the time... Sometimes for money, sometimes it is something genuine, so it's actually got nothing to do with that. I can tell you that my flirting hasn't been entirely fake, but I'm afraid that taking our relationship outside of a professional purview wouldn't work out too well."

"And why's that?" Yuuya couldn't help but feel curious at her statement, though he immediately ruined his folly, "Er, if you don't want to explain, I won't be upset."

"That's probably for the best," Ryouko said, looking away from him, "Ah, I really am sorry... Maybe it would be for the best if you were to start seeing a different maid from me, just for a little while, right?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Yuuya questioned.

"Not so much uncomfortable, as just a little sad," Ryouko forced a smile at him, then gave a small bow before she turned, "I'll pass your order on to one of my coworkers, okay...?"

"Yes, that's alright," Yuuya said, but he couldn't help feeling like something was off about the way she'd refused his offer. He wouldn't push the issue, of course, but he was a little bit worried. Was there something going on with Ryouko that she wasn't able to tell him? Something serious? The way she phrased it just seemed off to him, and that was exactly the sort of thing that he should know about. His job demanded it of him.

So, Yuuya decided, he would slip back from gentleman to tryhard if it meant making sure that somebody he cared for was okay. That was a sacrifice he'd just have to make. So, he ate his food, then went back outside. He crossed the street and found a discrete bench to sit on while he waited. Now, this was getting creepy of him, but he wasn't sure where else to begin. He waited for hours, until he saw someone who appeared to be Ryouko stepping out of the cafe's front door.

She looked quite a bit different when she wasn't all dressed up, exerting a more mature but still innocent air. Yuuya watched her, then stood up. She noticed him across the street and frowned before walking across, approaching him on the bench, "Yuuya? What are you still doing here?"

"Ah, I guess this is a bit odd, coming from me. Especially given how strangely I've already acted today, and I deeply apologize for any discomfort I may have or will potentially cause you, however, given the manner of your response... I'm afraid that I have become concerned for your well-being," Yuuya explained, holding a hand out toward her, "And, you never have to see me again. But I want to know that you're safe."

"I am, safe..." Ryouko said, sighing and staring down at the ground, "You don't have to worry about me. The reason I thought it was a bad idea is just because there's too many things you don't know about me. I'd only disappoint you."

"Hey," Yuuya lifted that extended hand to her cheek, "Try me. I might just surprise you."

"Well," She glanced around, biting the inside of her cheek, "I guess that it can't really screw things up any more than I already did. The truth is, I actually kind of like you, Yuuya, but... My name's not actually Ryouko. I'm Ryouta Kawara, and I'm actually a guy."

"Oh, that's it?" Yuuya asked, not seeming phased at all.

"Th-That's it? Come on. I mean, you fell for the cute and pretty maid Ryouko!" Ryouta protested, "I thought for sure if I told you, then you would hate me for trying to deceive you!"

"Well, for what purpose do you work as a maid?" Yuuya prodded, "I can't imagine you were trying to deceive anyone."

"I've always had a girlish face," Ryouta explained, blinking a few times in surprise, "And I need money. Plus, I guess it is kind of fun. I'm not really trying to fool anybody, I swear, I just like the job. So, since I'm able to, I may as well do it. That's why I turned you down. Faking it for the job is one thing, but letting somebody I actually like think I'm someone who I'm not is just too much."

"Well then, let's try this again now that I do know who you are. Though, I can't imagine there's very much difference between Ryouta and Ryouko," Yuuya said, "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"...Yeah," Ryouta nodded, smiling at him, "I'd like that. You're definitely... The best customer I've had. A lot of guys who request me know that I'm actually crossdressing and have a fetish for that sort of thing, and they're pretty rude. Not you, though. If you consider that, I guess it's only natural that I'd end up liking the one real gentleman out of the bunch."

"Oh, right," Yuuya lifted up the plastic bag and held it out to him, "I got the other slice of strawberry cake to go. Since I got it for you at first, you should take it!"

"Ah, thank you," Ryouta took it, then tilted his head, "So, which train do you take from here?"

"Green line, inbound," Yuuya answered, "How about you?"

"I take that one a few stops till I can transfer to the blue line outbound. So, care to walk there together?" Ryouta offered.

"I'd quite like that, Ryouta," Yuuya gave his answer, then held out his arm. Ryouta grabbed it with both hands, and a goofy grin on his face.

"Jeeze... Here I was, so afraid to tell you the truth, and you just take it in stride. It doesn't bother you, even a little bit?" Ryouta asked.

Yuuya shrugged, "It isn't as if I developed a crush on you based on what I thought was in your pants, is it? Anyone whose opinion of you would become sullied by the information that they were mildly mistaken on your identity isn't somebody who would be worth anyone's time. There is a difference between maid cafe flirting and honest flirting, and the latter is what caught my attention."

"Good grief. You say this, but you're the one who's truly slick," Ryouta rolled his eyes, then thought of something, "You know, I've heard that the cafe is thinking of also taking on a butler or two."

"Maybe if there were some flexible shifts," Yuuya laughed, "I'd need to be able to keep up my other job, you know. I'd have to already be employed, with the amount I spend at that cafe."

"Good point. Still, I think it would suit you!" Ryouta said, "You know, you still never told me what your actual job is."

"I'm afraid that's something that I will be keeping under lock and key. I wish it weren't so, but do know that it's quite a stable job," Yuuya said. He wasn't about to give his occupation, but he hadn't been provided with a plausible cover story either. So he just had to dance around the topic; it was kind of obnoxious, but what could he do? There just hadn't been a story prepared for him yet.

Almost like the agency never expected him to need a cover story beyond 'student'. That was a bit of an intimidating thought, but there wasn't anything to be done about it. He'd proved them wrong anyway.

"That's pretty suspicious," Ryouta teased, "You're not a prostitute or anything like that, right?"

"No, I'm not," Yuuya shook his head with a slight laugh, "I can tell you this much, I work with some confidential information. My employer knows I tend to run my mouth, so I've been instructed to avoid conversation about the nature of my job, period."

That was the best he could do, but Ryouta seemed satisfied with it, "Well, okay! Just make sure that you tell me just as soon as you're allowed to~!"

"Of course," Yuuya said as they approached the turnstiles. Ryouta released his arm in order to enter the subway, and Yuuya followed after him. It wasn't especially busy right now, which worked out great. They were both able to get seats without worrying that they were taking them away from anybody who would need to sit down for travel.

Once they'd settled into their seats on the train, Ryouta turned to Yuuya again, "You know, we've talked so much already, but I still feel like there's so many things that I want to know about you. It's kind of like there were some things I thought I couldn't talk about when I was your waitress, but now we're on a more casual level..."

"Well, I'm glad to answer most questions, mon cherie," Yuuya said with a wink, "As long as I can find out more about you at the same time!"

Ryouta giggled a bit, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, "What, are you suggesting that we should sit down and play truth or dare together?"

"Maybe," Yuuya said, "Or maybe two truths and a lie? The sky's the limit, honestly!"

"That would be kind of funny to see," Ryouta said, "Going from a maid and his master, to just sitting around playing dumb party games? Then again, it would also be pretty fun to do that with a few more people. Do you know anybody?"

"I don't think I have any friends who would enjoy something like that, exactly..." His mind rolled through the other people in his life. One would definitely not want to do that. He hadn't spoken to Tatsuya or Kamiya since college, so he couldn't really count them anymore... Nitori would just be stressed out. And then there was Sakuya, who barely even agreed to talk to Yuuya once a month. No, he didn't know anyone who would want to join in on party games.

"That's okay! I know a few people," Ryouta said, pressing his hands together, "My best friend, Hiyoko, would definitely be willing. So that's one certainty. Assuming that you do want to play with a bigger group, I mean."

"I'd like to meet your friends," Yuuya said, "So that does sound like a good idea. After all, your friends and I may end up seeing a good amount of each other if you and I work out~!"

Ryouta blushed and looked down at his knees, face fully red.

"You're so easily flustered when you're not in costume," Yuuya said, nudging Ryouta with his elbow, "It's cute."

"I'm just going to get even more flustered if you tell me that I'm cute!" Ryouta protested.

"That's exactly the reason to do it, isn't it?" Yuuya teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ryouta rolled his eyes, but he couldn't act like he was really annoyed with the genuine smile that pushed at his cheeks.

"So," Yuuya started, "I never actually asked before, but how did you end up working at the maid cafe anyhow? Did you apply, or was it something by chance?"

"I was actually helping out one of my friends. He's a mangaka, and he was selling his new book at comiket. Hiyoko remembered that a lot of people who attend comiket are probably fans of 'traps', so she dressed all her guy friends up to see who looked best in a dress. I was the lucky winner, and I got a business card from the cafe's owner. He told me that if I wanted, I had a job, and since I could always use the money... May as well," Ryouta explained.

"That's exactly the sort of interesting story I was secretly hoping that you had," Yuuya joked, "Comiket, huh? Do you like that sort of thing?"

"Mostly not," Ryouta said, "I only really read manga or anything if a friend recommends me a specific one! And I know the things I tend to like are in pretty bad taste, so it's for the better that I don't really involve myself in that."

"Bad taste? Like what?" Yuuya asked, grinning.

"Precure..." Ryouta mumbled, "It's so cheesy and I know it's technically bad and for little kids and all, but I think it's charming..."

"Hey, Precure's a pretty big franchise, right? Somebody's gotta be liking it for that to happen. Don't think you have anything to worry about," Yuuya said, "I don't tend to get into that stuff either, though. I don't have a ton of free time to fill, so I prefer movies. There's no commitment to finish the series when it's just a movie."

"That's a good point. What about movies with sequels, thought?" Ryouta said.

"I tend to like things which do have sequels, but it doesn't matter much which order you watch them in. Like Bond movies," Yuuya explained, "Dubbed into Japanese or French, mostly. English was never easy for me to get a handle on."

"So you actually do speak French? I thought that was just something you did to seem more attractive," Ryouta said.

"I do actually speak French! I was born in France," Yuuya said, "Though, it does make me seem more attractive, doesn't it?"

"Who can say?" Ryouta teased, "Maybe it was a factor, maybe it wasn't."

"I need to know. For reasons of science," Yuuya prodded.

"Even if I said that throwing random French into your Japanese speech was a turn-off, would it stop you?" Ryouta said.

"No probably not," Yuuya admitted.

"I figured as much," Ryouta chuckled, "It actually does sound kind of weird, you know, but in an endearing way. I'm sure you're too used to it to stop now, anyway."

"Wow, brutal honesty! Now that's what you couldn't tell me when I was still your customer," Yuuya laughed, then gave Ryouta a questioning look, "Is it still fine for me to come into the cafe? It would be quite the jarring change in my life if I had to give up your house coffee blend."

"Well, I'll have to ask my manager, but I think that it should be fine as long as I promise not to prioritize you over whatever other tables I might have at the time," Ryouta said, "Though, if the coffee is the reason, I could probably just buy some bags and I could make it for you myself. Black coffee isn't exactly difficult."

"That's a good point. Still, it's a nice atmosphere, too," Yuuya said, "It's become part of my routine, actually," One of the only parts of his routine that didn't have any root in his career. It was a refreshing break from his usual need to pay close attention to everything around him.

"I noticed," Ryouta said, "That's how you always ended up being there during my shifts. I never have Wednesdays off, even when my other days off shift around."

"Huh. Isn't it a little annoying not to have a regular schedule?" Yuuya asked, "I always have Wednesdays free, and weekend afternoons, barring special circumstances."

"Well, basically, I take as many shifts as I can. Because the others have varied schedules, I end up scheduled whenever anyone else has a day off requested, but they also have to keep my hours below a certain number a month or they'd have to pay me more," Ryouta explained, "I don't tend to do much else, and I always know a week in advance, so it doesn't bother me."

"Well, that's good, then," Yuuya noted, then looked up as the announcement for another stop played, "Ah, this is where you transfer to the blue line, isn't it?"

"Oh, it is..." Ryouta trailed off, then stood up. He turned to look back at Yuuya, though, with a sweet smile, "I'll see you soon, Yuuya~!"

"That you will," Yuuya agreed, then winked and made a kiss-blowing motion. Ryouta blushed again, then turned and rushed off the train.

As soon as Ryouta was gone, Yuuya felt his own face growing red. Well, that went better than expected.


End file.
